Electric/electronic parts such as IC packages and image display devices use insulation base materials such as glass or ceramics. Recently, it has sometimes been required for the electric/electronic parts to have properties of flexibility, reduced weight, and impact resistance, and thus resin base materials may sometimes be used. In addition, resins have hitherto been often used for a printed wiring board, and the board is bonded to structures such as wirings, insulation layers, passive devices, active devices, radiators and protection cases, which are formed of a materials such as metals, ceramics, silicon, and resins.
The base material is typically bonded with a resin or glass. In the case of the resin, the resin is cured at a low temperature of room temperature to about 100° C., thereby performing the bonding. However, gas or moisture easily permeates the resin, and thus the resin has a low air tightness. On the other hand, in the case of the glass, gas or moisture permeates the glass only a little, and thus the glass has a high air tightness. As a glass composition showing a comparatively low softening and flowing temperature, for example, JP-2010-184852-A discloses a low melting point glass composition containing 45 to 65 mass %, in terms of an oxide of components forming the glass composition, of V2O5, 10 to 20 mass % of P2O5, 10 to 25 mass % of TeO2, 5 to 15 mass % of Fe2O3, and 0 to 10 mass % of the total of MnO2, ZnO, WO3, MO3 and BaO. According to JP-2010-184852-A, a low melting point glass composition having a softening point of 380° C. or lower can be provided, and it is said that a heat treatment temperature of sealing glass frits or a conductive glass paste using the same can be set at 400° C. or lower.